Zombie Paradise 3
by Sovereign64
Summary: AU Shu and his mother arrived at Cocoon Island, and it has definitely changed since the tragic incident that happened 3 years ago. Now, Shu must gather enough courage to lead a group of survivors to escape the island and even along the way, find a cure to the deadly virus. Final Installment of my Zombie Paradise series.
1. The Island

**Sovereign64: Hey guys, this is my second reboot of the third and final installment of my Zombie Paradise series and also hopefully, it's the last time I'm resetting this. XD I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review. :)**

_**Zombie Paradise 3**_

_**Prologue: The Island**_

_**Ten years ago…**_

"Dad, are you really leaving us for a very long time?" A brown-haired boy asked his father as they stood at the doorway of their house with his mother standing behind him.

His father smiles at him and kneels down to his level. "Unfortunately, yes. But like I said…I won't be gone forever." He pats his hand on his son's head, making him chuckle.

"Please take care of mom. You're the man of this household while I'm gone." He said to his son. His son nods his head and gave a salute.

"You can count on me Dad!" He said to his father with a wide grin. His father and his mother laughed. The father then stands up and faces his wife.

"Kurosu, please come back as soon as you are done." The mother said to her husband.

"I will, Haruka." He said to Haruka before kissing her on her cheek. Kurosu then looks down at his son.

"Goodbye dad." His son smiles at him.

Kurosu smiles back. "Goodbye, Shu."

Kurosu gives Shu one last pat on the head before he grabs his briefcase and leaves the house.

And that was the last time they ever saw him...

* * *

_**Ten years later…**_

_**2013**_

Shu groans as he groggily wakes up. As soon as he does, he snaps his eyes open and realizes that he's in a plane of some sort. He looks up and sees that in front of him are two soldiers, polishing their rifles. He tries to move his wrists, but then he realizes they are cuffed behind his back.

The two soldiers then turn their heads to Shu and smirk. "Well well, the kid has finally woken up." One of the soldiers said.

"Yeah. Hey kid, did you and your mommy slept well?" The other soldier asked.

"Mom?" Shu widens his eyes. He turns his head to the left and sees Haruka laying her head against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Mom!" Shu shouted. This causes Haruka to slowly open her eyes. When she sees Shu, her eyes snap open.

"Shu? What's going on-"

"Alright men!" A voice yells. Shu and Haruka turn their heads to the door and see a bald dark-skinned man with glasses walking out of the cockpit and into the room while carrying two parachute bags in his hands. "Throw them off!"

"YES SIR!" The two soldiers replied as they got up from their seats with their rifles.

"WHAT?!" Shu and Haruka shouted in disbelief. Everyone present then turn to the main door as it slowly opens up, revealing that they are about more than two hundred feet above the ground.

"Throw the woman first!" The dark-skinned man ordered.

"What? NO!" Haruka cried as one of the soldiers grabs her by her arm.

"MOM!" Shu shouted in horror as he gets up but the other soldier grabs his rifle and punches his stomach with it, making him sit back on his seat in pain. "MOM!"

The man passes the soldier a parachute bag. The soldier removes the cuffs Haruka and scraps the bag on her back.

"Why are you doing this?! ANSWER ME!" Haruka shouted. But the soldier ignores her and takes her closer to the edge of the opened door.

"Bon voyage and have fun!" The soldier then pushes her out of the plane and sends her falling down through the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MOM!" Shu shouted in horror again as he rushes over to the edge of the door. But the soldier punches him in the face, making him fall to the ground and the second soldier goes over to him and uncuffs him. As he is doing so, the dark-skinned man walks over to Shu and kneels down to his level.

"Don't worry. Your mother will be fine. And besides…" Shu widens his eyes as the man leans closer to his face. "You should be thankful your superior wants you alive."

When the soldier is done removing the cuffs, he scraps the parachute bag on his back. The two soldiers then pulls Shu up and brings him to the edge of the door. Shu then widens his eyes as he sees that below is an island.

"Have fun…" One of the soldiers said to him. "In hell!"

The soldiers then proceed to throw Shu off the plane, sending him plummeting through the sky.

All Shu could do right now is watch as he falls towards the island, not knowing what is waiting for him.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Arrival

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

A pain in his back and wind blowing through his hair.

These are the two things Shu noticed as he slowly regains consciousness. He slowly opens his eyes. He lets out a gasp and his eyes widen.

He looks up and sees that his parachute is caught by the tranches of a big tree. He then looks down to see his body is still strapped to the backpack and he is probably at least seven feet above the ground.

"Yes, right." Shu nods his head. "I was…thrown off a plane. I have to get down."

Shu then uses his right arm to hold onto the left backpack strap as he slowly slips his left arm out. Once he removed his left arm, Shu then finds himself hanging onto the strap with one arm. He quickly uses his left hand to hold onto the strap as well. Shu looks down and closes his eyes before he lets go both of his hands.

"AAAAHH!" Shu yells in pain as he lands on the ground on his back with a hard thud. He groans as he slowly rolls over to the side and rubs his back to ease the pain.

Then, he looks up and snaps his eyes open, remembering who else was thrown out of the plane. "Mother…" He uttered.

Shu quickly gets up from the ground and rubs the dirt off from his school uniform. He looks around the island and shouted, "MOM! MOM!"

No answer. All he could hear was the echoes of his yell. He looks around his surroundings and sees that he's in an open field. The trees are tall and the grass is green. But he couldn't see any people around the area.

He frowns deeply, knowing that he is probably all alone. But now, he has two objectives to do. First, he has to find his mother and hope that she is alright. Second, he needs to know where he is and third, he has to find a way to get out of here.

"Right." Shu nods his head. "I guess I better get started."

Shu walks through the open field. As he does so, he tries to remember the last thing that happened to him before being thrown off the plane and onto this island. He remembered he was being picked up by his mother after school. His mother picked him up after receiving a call from school, saying that he got into a fight again. The two had a discussion with Haruka telling Shu that she is upset with his constant bad behavior. However, she understands his emotional stress, knowing he still hasn't overcome the death of his father. She then proceeds to tell him that no matter what happens in life, she will-

"She will always be there for me." Shu said, frowning deeply as he folds his arms. "Mother…"

But shortly after that discussion, much to their surprise and shock, a truck drives over to them and slams their car, sending him and Haruka rolling over. And after the crash, Shu and his mother pass out.

"And that's what I last remembered." Shu uttered, pulling strands of hair away from his vision. Shu shakes his head and starts running through the open field. He can't waste any more time. He needs to find his mother and he must find out if there is anyone else on this island now.

* * *

After what feels like an hour, Shu runs up to the top of the hill and stops for a moment to catch his breath. After regaining his breath, he removes his hand off from his chest and looks up. He widens his eyes when he finally sees the main road. But to his horror were two damaged cars and their paint job has decayed to rust.

Shu wondered. What happened? Did an accident take place? And if it did, did it happened years ago judging by the decaying of the paint on the vehicles?

But still, if there are vehicles on the road, there has got to be supplies in them. Shu runs down to the road and over to the cars. He doesn't need to unlock them because as he gently places his hand on the handle, the door simply falls off. Shu steps aside as the door lies flat on the road before poking inside the vehicle to find any supplies. He opens the storage rack at the passenger seat and finds some bandages and medicine. He decides to take them and stuff them in his pockets.

"I hope at least one of these cars have a cell phone." He said. He goes to the other car and opens the door as before. He then digs into the storage rack at the passenger seat and finds some peanuts and sweets, but unfortunately, no cellphone. Shu sighs and decides to take the food, knowing he will go hungry later.

When he's done, he gets out of his car and looks beyond the road, knowing that the nearest human settlement may be miles away. So he decides to take the car. He gets inside, sitting on the passenger seat and looks under the steering wheel. He opens the hatch under it and sees some wires. He takes the red and blue wires and connects them together, causing them to create some sparks in the process. Then, the engine starts up and Shu smirks as he ties the wires together.

"I guess watching the mechanics fix my mom's car that day works out after all." He said before getting out of the passenger seat, closes the door and goes to the other side of the car. He opens the door and gets on the driver's seat. He closes the door and puts his hands on the steering wheel.

Shu takes a deep breath. Back at the mainland, he never passed his driving test. Twice to be précised. But regardless, he still needs transportation around this place. He puts his foot on the gas pedal, turns his head to the back and reverses the car. After he is a few meters away from the other car, he moves to the other side of the road and drives off.

"Hope it won't take another hour for me to finally find some people on this island to help me." He said as he concentrates on the road.

* * *

As he drives down the road, the terrain around him becomes more lifeless, much to his surprise. He would pass by some dead trees or a broken down vehicle or crows flying by as if the island he's in is like a movie set for a horror movie.

After driving for ten minutes, Shu finally sees a town in the distance. He can tell that the town is lifeless due to the run-down architecture of the buildings and crows can be seen flying above the town. As he drives closer, a huge signboard came to his vision. He sees the signboard and widens his eyes as he goes closer. The signboard says:

"_Welcome to Cocoon Island."_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. You Shouldn't Be Here

_**Sovereign: I would like to thank Assault Godzilla and Mike55 for reviewing the last chapter. And yes Mike, hopefully this is the last time I'm rebooting this.**_

_**Chapter 2: You Shouldn't Be Here**_

After Shu drives by the signboard, he turns back to the front to concentrate on the road. He slowly drives into the town and looks around in worry. The buildings are boarded up and run down, apparently abandoned for years. The houses are falling down and the windows are overgrown with cobwebs. Blood stains are splattered on the road and walls and cars are left behind or damaged.

Shu knows this entire town is abandoned and something definitely has happened here. He remembered three years ago, people were spreading rumors that the US Military has quarantined two of their government controlled islands. One of them is being Stellar Island in Oceania and the other being Cocoon Island, one of the US Virgin Islands. Since then nobody has ever visited these two islands and the reasons of quarantine were never fully explained to the public. He also heard that some people have survived and have been rescued from those islands before the quarantine but these survivors refused to comment and wish to stay a very low profile since.

"If this place is quarantined…I hoped the disease isn't airborne." Shu said to himself. "Oh wait, I take that back. If it's airborne, then the whole world would be infected by now. It's definitely something else."

Just as he say that, Shu felt a jerk as his car suddenly stops. "What?" Shu tries to turn the car keys to start ignition but it wouldn't. "God damn it. Guess I'll have to spend the rest of my journey on foot."

Shu then gets out of the car and carefully closes the door. He looks around the abandoned town, feeling nervous. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and the only thing he could feel is the cold uncomfortable breeze blowing through his face and uniform.

"Surely there has to be someone here." Shu said. He turns his head to a nearby church. He hesitates a bit before he decides to go over.

* * *

As Shu opens the church doors, an eerily sound echoes the building. After fully opening the doors, Shu lets out a gasp and widens his eyes in horror. The walls and floors are stained with blood, bible books are littered on the floor and the wooden chairs are damaged. He slowly walk towards the middle of the church. Then, he heard a noise.

Shu swiftly turns his head to the left and sees a pastor at the doorway, slowly stepping out of the shadows and staggering towards him.

"Father! Thank goodness, I'm look…ing…" Shu trails off when he realizes that the pastor coming towards him doesn't look natural.

The pastor has grey skin, his head is tilted back and his mouth is gaping open. There are several crystal-like blobs sticking out on his forehead, arms and hands.

"Ummm…father?" Shu asked, shivering in fear. "Are you okay?"

The pastor then tilts his head forward. His eyes furrowed and his fingers start twitching.

Shu gulps as he slowly walks away from him. "Okay…maybe I should-"

Suddenly, the pastor lets out a loud and ferocious roar. This causes Shu to shout in horror before running away from the pastor and making his way out of the church. The pastor chases after him, also running in fast speed.

Shu feels his heart pounding as he sprints as fast as he can. He runs out of the church, makes a left turn and runs down the road. Just ten feet away from him was the deranged pastor, who is still growling and flailing his arms wildly.

"SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Shu screamed with his eyes closed. He couldn't see where he was going and he accidentally trips over a fallen traffic sign lying on the road. Shu falls over and he lands on the road face first. He quickly turns around and sees the pastor coming closer. He screamed again.

**BANG!**

Shu snaps his eyes open and watches just in time to see the pastor having a bullet shot through the side of his head. He watches the pastor slumps onto the road. He turns his head to the direction where the bullet came from and on the rooftop of a nearby building, was a person with a sniper rifle.

Shu gasped and yells to the person, "Hey! Thanks!"

The person lowers her sniper rifle, revealing her face to Shu. Shu sees that the girl has pink hair, tied to two ponytails and has red eyes and wears a red hairpin.

"You shouldn't have shouted!" The girl shouts back to him.

"What?" Shu said.

"You would attract them!"

"Them?" Shu's blood ran cold. Suddenly, there was a loud howl. Shu turns his head to the front and squints his eyes to see a huge horde of infected running towards him. Shu gasps and turns to the girl. "HELP!"

"Listen! I want you to run over here to me! And I'll cover you as you do so!" The girl yells back.

Shu quickly nods his head, gets up and runs over to the building. As Shu runs over to the doors, the girl fires four bullets and accurately shot down four of the nearest infected in the heads.

Shu swings the doors open and enters the foyer. He knows he can't take the lift since they are coming closer to him so he chose to run over to the staircase and run up the stairs.

For the next 20 floors, Shu run up the stairs, not stopping for a second. His heart was pounding faster every time he knows the infected are getting closer to him.

Eventually, he arrives at the top and smashes open the door, meeting up with the girl. He runs over to the girl and sees that she's dressed in a sleeveless black dress, black shoes and a brown backpack around her.

"So? How do we get out of here?!" Shu asked, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. The girl puts away her sniper rifle and wraps her arm around Shu.

"Do you trust me?" The girl asked him.

Shu turns to the door when he hears another howl. He turns back to the girl and replied, "YES!"

Just as the infected arrive at the top, the girl proceeds to throw Shu and herself off the building. Shu yells in horror as they plummet through the air. Suddenly, the girl pulls a string and her backpack opens up, revealing a parachute. The parachute lifts Shu and the girl up, and then the two slowly falls towards the road below. Just then, a pickup truck arrives and stops right below them. The two land safely on the back and the parachute falls over and completely covers them.

The truck then drives off, away from the infected. Shu and the girl remove the parachute over them and look at each other.

Shu nods his head and said, "Thank you."

A small smile appears on the girl's face and said, "You're welcome."

"So…may I ask what the hell is going on?" Shu asked. Then, there was a knock coming from the front of the truck.

Shu turns to the front and a voice said to him, "You will get your answers as soon as we take you to our hideout."

"Hideout?" Shu said.

"Yes." The girl said solemnly. Shu turns to her. "And also…what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here at all."

"I know. But I was thrown down here from the sky." Shu said. The girl arches an eyebrow. "Yeah…strange. So what's your name by the way?"

The girl smiles at him and said, "Inori Yuzuriha."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Welcome To The Party

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Assault Godzilla and Saint River 2.0 for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks guys.**

_**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Party**_

Shu and Inori remained silent throughout the journey to the hideout. The truck was taking them to the other side of the island and it took half an hour for it to reach their destination. Eventually, they arrived at a small village and Shu looks up to take a view at the hideout. The houses are entirely made of wood and there's a small campfire in the middle of it. In front of the village is metal fencing with barbed wires installed on top of it.

"It ain't much but this is it. This is our hideout." Inori said to him.

Shu then can hear the driver talking to the radio, "Gai, we have returned. Open the gates."

Shu then sees a portion of the metal fencing opening up. This allows entry for the truck to drive through and enter the village.

When the truck stops, Shu and Inori proceed to get off of it and the driver comes out of his seat, revealing himself to Shu. He is a young man with short black hair and wears a blue singlet, brown denim pants and sandals.

"Hi." The driver extends out his hand to Shu while smiling. "My name is Souta Tamadate."

Shu smiles at him and shakes Souta's hand. "Thanks for the ride, Souta."

"You're welcome." Souta said and the two release their hands. "But seriously, you fell from the sky?"

"Yup." Shu shrugs.

"We need to take you to the medical room. Just to make sure you are not infected." Inori said.

"Right. I'll escort him for you. Gai would like to see you, Inori." Souta said to her.

"Yes." Inori nods her head. "Of course."

"Come along." Souta said to Shu, gesturing him to follow him. As Shu follows Souta, he watches Inori walking to one of the houses at the left.

When Shu turns back to Souta's back, he said to him, "Who's Gai?"

"Oh, Gai Tsutsugami. He's our leader." Souta replied.

"I see." Shu said. "So how long has the island been like this?"

"For three years." Souta said as his eyes grew cold. "We didn't expect something like this would happen. We heard news that an unknown disease broke out from the hotel known as Hotel Pulse. And within two days, we heard half of the island's population is infected, causing lots of panic here. Then, the next day, news broke out the US military had the entire island quarantined so anybody here, both infected and uninfected, are trapped here. And we may never get out of here again."

"How many survivors are here in this village?" Shu asked.

"A few of us. And we may probably be the only ones left in this island who are uninfected." Souta said. Shu sighs sadly after hearing this.

Souta knocks on the door of the medical house. "Hello? It's me, Souta."

"Come on in!" A voice from the other side replied. Souta opens the door, revealing a girl with brown hair writing a report on her desk.

"Hare, guess what? We got a new friend." Souta said to her. The girl now known as Hare turns her head and widens her eyes as she sees Shu.

"Oh hey!" She said as she gets up from her chair and shakes Shu's hand. "Nice to meet you! It's been a while since I've seen someone completely different! My name is Hare Menjou. What's yours?"

"Shu Ouma." Shu replied.

"Shu, come on in." Hare said. She offers her chair to Shu who goes over and sits down on it. Souta and Shu watched as Hare goes over to her desk and takes a wet tissue and a syringe. "So, where are you from? Judging by the condition of your clothes, it looks like you actually came in here recently."

"Yes, true." Shu nods his head.

"He came in here by falling down from the sky." Souta added.

Hare looks at Shu with a puzzled look on her face. "Yeah, I got the same reaction from Inori. Anyways, where I'm from? I'm from Oshima Island, part of Tokyo, Japan." Shu said.

"That's nice to hear." Hare smiled.

"Where are you guys from?" Shu now asked the two.

"I was born and lived in this island all my life. So does Inori and Gai." Souta replied.

"As for me, I was originally from Rhode Island. I was supposed to start working in a public hospital after I finished my vacation here, but I ended up staying here for three years." Hare said as her smile distorts into a frown. She turns back to Shu as she said solemnly to him, "Like I said, you really shouldn't here. Remove your sleeve please."

Shu obliged and rolls the sleeve of his uniform up to reveal his arm. "I know. That's why I'm going to get out of here with my mother."

"Nobody gets out of here, Shu." Souta said to him

"We've all tried." Hare grabs Shu's arm and wipes at the area where she is going to inject with the tissue. "And we all fail. And some of us died trying." She then puts away the tissue and carefully injects the syringe into his arm, removing a small sample of his blood.

"Why can't you all escaped? Aren't you guys uninfected? If you tell the military that you're healthy, you can definitely get out of here!" Shu cried.

"That's the problem. The military won't let us out." Souta said.

"Why?"

Hare slowly removes the syringe and said to Shu, "Because they're rogue, Shu. And the mainland doesn't know that."

"Rogue?" Shu narrows his eyes.

"Yeah. I don't know when the hell they started acting insane but as soon as they find us, both infected or not, they will just shoot at us, like game animals." Souta said, curling his hands into fists.

Shu then remembered the people who throw him and his mother out of the plane. Are they part of the rogue military unit Souta and Hare were talking about as well? If so, then they're right they're insane. If the US military finds out about their actions, they will definitely condemn them!

"He's fine. His blood is normal." Hare said, examining the blood she has extracted out of his body.

Shu looks up as Souta extends his hand out to him again. "Then welcome to the family." He said.

Shu smiles and shakes his hand. "Thank you. Again."

* * *

Shu then walks out of the house and decides to wander around the hideout. He turns to the house at his right and walks over to it.

He walks up to the door and knocks on it. "Hello? Anyone in here?" He asked. No one answered.

Shu then looks down at the doorknob, places his hand on it and turns it, opening the door up. He slowly opens and walks into the house. He sees that there is only one room. There's only a double-decker bed and a wooden couch. Other than that, there's nothing else much. Shu takes a few steps forward and suddenly, the door closes behind him.

Shu turns around and sees a girl next to the doorway. "Who the hell are you?!" The girl shouted, pointing a machete at him.

Shu gasps and holds up his arms. He sees the girl has long brown hair, tied to a ponytail and wears a white dress and sitting on a wheelchair. "Please, I'm sorry if I broke into your room without permission!" He said to her.

"I know why you are here." The girl said, slowly rolling her wheelchair towards Shu with her other hand. "You are here…to eat me."

"What?" Shu whispered.

"Bite my flesh out and turn me into one of you…" The girl said, her eyes widening and shaking. "Just like what you did to my parents…my beloved parents…"

Shu backs away from her in fear. "What are you talking-"

"And you know why you are going to do that?" The girl asked Shu, interrupting him. "Because you…ARE A GOD DAMN MONSTER!"

The girl rolls over to Shu while he quickly runs away from her and climbs over the wooden couch. He turns around and sees the girl falling over her wheelchair because one of the wheels gets stuck by the long gap on the wooden floor.

The girl painfully falls on the ground with a thud. She looks up at Shu with eyes of fury and crawls over to him, with the machete still in her hand. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed.

"Please! Stop! I-"

"AYASE STOP!"

A girl breaks into the house and quickly runs over to the brunette now known as Ayase and picks her up, embracing her. Ayase immediately hugs the girl back and starts crying on her shoulder.

"Please! Kill him for me! He's going to eat me! Just like what he did to my family!"

"Ayase, snap out of it! HE'S NOT ONE OF THEM! Now…take a few deep breaths."

Ayase did what the girl instructed her to do and starts breathing slowly. "That's it…deep breaths…" The girl said into her ear softly. Within a few seconds, Ayase is breathing normally again and she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Good." The girl then wraps her arms below Ayase's legs and carries her up. She walks over to the wheelchair and helps her sit back on it. The girl turns to Shu and said to him, "Help me get this thing out of the hole please."

"Oh, right." Shu nods his head and walks over to them.

"I'm terribly sorry about Ayase's behavior towards you. She's always acting like this ever since the day she watched her parents get bitten by the infected." The girl said apologetically.

"Oh no, it's okay." Shu said as the two help pull one of the wheels of the wheelchair out of the gap and places it back on the floor.

"I will never forget that day…" Ayase murmured to herself, her eyes still wide. "I will never…"

The girl comforts her by stroking her hair. She then turns to Shu and extends her hand out to him. "I'm Tsugumi, Ayase's closest friend."

"Shu Ouma." Shu said as he shakes her hand. He sees that Tsugumi has long black hair and wears a red hotel uniform, a black skirt, black shoes and also white cat ears on her head.

"Do you…used to work at a hotel? Probably Hotel Pulse?" He asked Tsugumi.

"Yes." Tsugumi nods her head as the two release their grip on each other's hands. "I was taking out the trash when the disease broke out. Because I was near the exit, I managed to escape before I got infected."

Shu turns to Ayase and sees that she is still sitting there frozen. "I believe you already met Ayase Shinomiya. I found her a few days later, seeing her lying on the road helplessly. I knew she was traumatized when I saw the look on her face while helping her up."

"She said something about her parents. I know how she feels." Shu said, frowning deeply as he reminisces the day he heard news that his father is gone. After his father died, his mother is his only family left. There is no way he is ever going to let his mother have the same tragic fate as his father. He must find his mother and pray that she is fine.

"Come, let's go outside." Tsugumi said to him and the two walk out of the room, leaving Ayase alone.

"Mother…father…" Shu could hear Ayase utter as they walk away. After Shu closes the door, the two see Inori walking out of Gai's house.

"Looks like Gai is done scolding her." Tsugumi said to Shu.

"What? For what?" Shu asked her.

"Something about leaving the hideout without his approval." Tsugumi replied.

"But still, she saved my life." Shu said to her. He turns to Inori and goes over to him. Inori stops and looks up when Shu comes over to her.

"Hey, you alright?" Shu asked.

"I'm fine." Inori said, pushing a hair strand away from her face.

"But don't you think it was harsh that your leader scolded you? You at least saved my life." Shu asked her.

"No." Inori said with a small smile. "I said its fine. I still disobeyed him anyway."

"She's right." Shu looks up and sees a man with long dark blonde hair walking towards him with his hands firmly placed behind his back and he's dressed in a black jacket, white gloves, black pants and black boots.

"You're Gai Tsutsugami, right?" Shu asked the man, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and I assume you are Shu Ouma, the one Inori rescued?" Gai asked. Shu nods his head in response. "May I ask, are you lucky to be alive?"

Shu paused for a moment before simply saying, "Yes."

"Good. Then let me ask you another question." Gai said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"What is it?" Shu asked.

"Do you wish to continue staying alive?"

Shu grits his teeth and clenches his fists tightly. "I want to continue staying alive so that I can save my mother!" Suddenly, Shu widens his eyes in shock when Gai grabs him by his collar and lifts him up.

"Good! Then listen to me. If you want to stay in this hideout and keep yourself alive, you need to learn to fight like us! From this day onward, I'm going to make you fight and survive until your last breath! This place is a living hell and you got two choices here. Get yourself eliminated or change yourself to adapt into this world! You got that?!"

Shu stares at him dumbfounded for a moment before he glares at him and grits his teeth again. "YES!" He shouted. Gai then throws Shu to the ground and he lands on his back.

"Gai!" A voice yelled and a man with brown hair steps out of Gai's house. "The computer is detecting multiple infected coming to our area!"

"Got it Yahiro!" Gai replied and he turns back to Shu, bows down and extends out his hand to him. "Looks like this is your moment to shine. Don't waste it."

Shu narrows his eyes at him before grabbing his hand. "I can do this!" He said.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Defense

**Sovereign: Sorry this update took longer than expected, I have been busy lately. I would like to thank Assault Godzilla and Saint River 2.0 for reviewing the last chapter.**

_**Chapter 4: Defense**_

Many miles away from the hideout, there was a large group of infected running towards their destination.

Back at the hideout, Gai and his group of survivors are getting ready by loading their guns with their ammo clips.

Tsugumi goes over to Shu and holds out an M4 carbine. "Do you ever use a gun before?" Tsugumi said.

Shu gulps and said admittingly, "No."

"Just take a breath and stay still while aiming at their heads." Inori said to him as she goes over to him while carrying her sniper rifle.

"Speaking of heads, shooting off their heads is the only way to take them out in one blow." Tsugumi added, arming herself with Mk14 Enhanced Battle Rifle.

"It's also the only way to kill them without wasting much of our ammunition." Yahiro said as he also comes over while holding up an M14 Rifle. "We have to conserve them as much as we can."

Shu nods his head, then turns back to Tsugumi and takes the M4 carbine.

"Show us what you got." Tsugumi smirks and winks an eye.

Souta lowers his binoculars and turns to Gai. "The infected are now 18 meters away from our positions." He said.

"Activate the land mines." Gai ordered while arming himself with an FN SCAR rifle.

Hare, who is at the computer room, types in the codes on the computer to activate the land mines.

Shu watches as ten land mines then slowly emerge from the ground behind the metal fencing.

Gai smirks as the first wave of infected approaches the hideout. "Watch the fireworks." He said. The first wave of infected howl one last time before they step onto the land mines and suddenly, there was large boom.

Everyone in the hideout cover their eyes as the infected explode right in front of them. Shu coughs as the smoke is blown in front of him.

A minute later, the smoke is cleared and there was another howl coming from the infected.

"Get ready your guns! Prepare for the second wave!" Gai shouted. Everybody then arm their guns ready. Inori turns away and rushes to one of the houses. When she reaches the house, she carries her sniper rifle on her back and climbs up the wooden wall. She then manages to climb onto the rooftop. After that, she turns around, kneels down and looks through the scope of her sniper rifle.

Souta goes over to Shu and asked, "Do you have sweaty hands?"

"No I don't." Shu replied. Souta then tosses a grenade at Shu who catches it with one hand.

"Use this when things go out of hand." Souta said to him while holding up his HK416 rifle. Shu nods his head as he puts away the grenade and turns back to the front and holds up his M4 carbine.

Everybody sees the second wave of infected approaching the hideout.

Gai holds up his hand. "Wait for it…" He said.

The infected growl again as the survivors came to their view. They run faster towards the hideout and when they are nine meters away from the base, Gai drops his hand. "Fire!"

Immediately, everyone start firing their guns at the oncoming infected. Gai, Yahiro, Souta, Tsugumi and Inori are able to fire bullets through the heads of the infected.

Shu on the other hand fire his gun but the bullets landed on the infected's chest. The infected continues moving its way to the hideout but Gai spots him and shoots a bullet through his head.

"Aim for the head!" Gai scolded Shu.

"Sorry!" Shu replied. 'They can still move even after getting hit through their chests.' He thought. He holds up his gun again.

Tsugumi turns to Shu and said, "Like Inori said, aim then take a deep breath."

SHu nods his head, aims at the next nearest infected and takes a deep breath. He fires a shot and this time, he managed to shoot a bullet through its head.

"Great work! You are doing well!" Tsugumi said as she continues firing her gun at the infected. Shu smirks a bit before continue firing his gun at them.

"Keep firing!" Yahiro shouted as they all continue firing.

Inori aims at an infected who is charging faster than the others. When it reaches the metal fencing, Inori pulls the trigger of her sniper rifle and successfully shoots a bullet through its head and it falls to the ground.

Souta shoots down four more infected by shooting through their foreheads with his HK416 rifle and Tsugumi kills three more with her Mk14 Enhanced Battle Rifle.

After Gai shoots down another infected with his rifle, Hare shouted from the computer room, "There are only twenty of them left."

"Good. Who has the grenade?" Gai asked everyone.

"I do!" Shu said.

"Throw it!"

Shu quickly puts away his rifle, grabs a grenade, removes the pin and throws it to the front. "Fire in the hole!" He shouted.

He tosses the grenade into the air and it goes over the metal fencing. When it landed on the ground, the infected go over to it and a huge explosion occurred. Eighteen infected were killed in the explosion. The remaining two continue making their way to the fencing but as soon as they reach, Inori shoots down one of the infected and Yahiro fires a shot at the last one.

After all the infected are killed, everyone lower their guns.

"Great work guys. The situation is over." Gai said. Everyone else sigh in relief. Souta goes over to Shu and gives him a pat on the back.

"You did good Shu!" Souta said, smirking at him.

Yahiro goes to him and said with a smile, "Not bad, first-timer."

Shu smiles at both of them. Gai goes over and Souta and Yahiro back away from him. Shu's smile dropped.

"This is only the beginning but keep it up." Gai said, nodding his head.

"Thanks." Shu said, nodding back. As Gai walks away, Tsugumi goes over to him.

"Don't let his attitude get to you. You really did well." She said to him.

"Yeah." Shu uttered. He turns to the others and asked them, "So how do you guys get your guns and supplies?"

"We steal them from the military here." Yahiro said. "Of course occasionally we had to fight and kill them in self-defense."

"So if you guys can fight them, why can't you guys fight back with the guns you have then?" Shu asked.

"Because there are hundreds of them here on this island." Inori answered as she comes over.

"Yeah seriously. There are only six of us." Souta said shrugging. "How can we take them all?"

"But that's no excuse you guys can't fight back." Shu said, turning to everyone. "And besides, there's no way you are going to stay here forever like this." Everybody didn't answer and turn their heads away in shame.

"You think we didn't want to get out of here?" Hare said as she comes over to Shu and the others. "Like Inori said, there are hundreds of them. We can never fight them off. And sadly, that's the reality."

Shu narrows his eyes at this. He turns around and walks away. Inori reaches out a hand to Shu but Yahiro places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head at her. Inori sighs sadly as she lowers her hand.

* * *

Shu goes over to Ayase's house again. He looks through the window and he could see Gai kneeling down to Ayase's level, comforting her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Gai, promise me you wouldn't leave me. Keep me alive." Ayase said softly. Gai nods his head.

"Don't worry Ayase. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Gai said softly. Ayase turns to him and plants a small kiss on Gai's cheek. Gai then gets up and walks off. Shu gasps as he turns around and walks away.

Gai opens up the door and sees Shu. "I know you were watching."

Shu sighs and turns to Gai. "You got me." He said as Gai closes the door. "Gai, do you ever thought of getting out of here?"

Gai nods his head. "Of course I do."

"Then what's holding you back?" Shu asked.

"I'm still trying to find a way to get off of this island without fighting against the military." Gai said.

"But will you ever accomplish that goal without fighting them?"

"Shu, you said you want to find your mother right?" Gai asked. Shu nods his head. "Then may I ask you, can you rescue her while fighting hundreds of military soldiers?"

Shu widens his eyes for a moment, then turns his head away. "I figured that." Gai said. He goes over to Shu and places his hand on his shoulder. "Shu…" Shu turns back to him. "I admire your courage but even still, too much courage can turn people into fools."

Gai then walks off, leaving Shu standing there in silence. Shu sighs and closes his eyes, taking the time to think of what Gai has told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a military truck is driving down the road. Inside the truck, nine soldiers are sitting inside, loading their guns. One of them is a man with purple hair and dressed in a white officer uniform. The man said to the other soldiers, "Alright men, you heard what our general says, find the boy and keep him alive."

"What if we find other people?" One of the soldiers asked.

The man gave a toothy grin. "Simple. Just kill them."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Invasion

**Sovereign: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. July has proven to be a tough month for me this year.**

_**Chapter 5: Invasion**_

It's now 1 in the morning. Everyone has gone back to their houses and gets some good night sleep. Yahiro however chose to stay up and is sitting on the rooftop of one of the houses, keeping a lookout on any infected nearing their location.

He lowers his binoculars when he heard some footsteps. He swiftly turns his head to the left and sees Shu walking over.

"Hey Yahiro." Shu smiles as he looks up.

"Hey Shu. What's up? Can't sleep?" Yahiro asked. Shu nods his head. "Well then, wanna join me?"

Shu nods his head again. "Sure." He goes over to the house and Yahiro carefully puts down a ladder. Shu places the ladder gently on the wall and he climbs up. When he reaches the top, he sits next to Yahiro.

"So, what's keeping you up?" Yahiro asked.

"I'm worried about my mother. I don't know if she can defend herself from the dangers on this place." Shu said, lowering his head.

"I'm sure she's fine." Yahiro replied.

"How do you know?" Shu asked, turning to him.

"Well…" Yahiro scratches the back of his head.

"You don't know, do you?" Shu narrows his eyes.

Yahiro sighs and turns his head away. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Shu said. Yahiro turns back to Shu and pats his back.

"Shu, why don't we ask Gai tomorrow for permission to leave this hideout for the time being and find your mom?" Yahiro asked.

Shu gasps. "Really? We would do that?" Yahiro nods his head. A smile appears on Shu's face and he nods his head happily. "Thank you Yahiro!"

"You're welcome." Yahiro smiled. "Besides, I too want to get the hell of this fucking place. I want to return to America and see my family again."

Shu notices Yahiro's eyes growing cold. "Do you know that…two days ago was my little brother's birthday? I missed it for the third year in the row. I'm such a horrible big brother."

Shu pats Yahiro's back to comfort him. "Don't say that. You're not horrible. I'm sure your little brother misses you. Your family may probably think you're dead, but I'm sure they are always thinking about you, alive or dead."

Yahiro smiles at Shu again. "Thanks Shu."

"No problem. I hope we can succeed in escaping here." Shu said. Yahiro nods his head before turning back to the front and holds up his binoculars.

* * *

The next morning, the sun rises up in the sky and shines upon the hideout. Shu walks out of the house, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello Shu."

Shu looks up and sees Inori walking over to him, smiling while holding a basket of apples.

"Want one?" Inori asked.

Shu smiles at her and takes an apple. "Thanks."

"Shu, I've been thinking about what you said to us yesterday. And…I guess you are right. Even if we are outnumbered, we still need to fight back. Either we live for nothing or die for something."Inori said solemnly.

Shu narrows his eyes and nods his head. "Right."

"Besides, I don't think Ayase can stay here any longer in her current state. Don't you?"

Shu reminisces the display of Ayase's psychotic behavior yesterday and nods his head in agreement. "Don't worry. We will get out of here. So by the way, would you like to tell me more about yourself? What was your life before the incident?"

Inori lowers her head and remains silent for a moment, not sure how to answer Shu's question.

* * *

Tsugumi is sitting in front of the computer, eating a cup of instant noodles. Ayase is sitting behind her quietly.

After slurping her noodles, she puts down her cup and turns to Ayase. "Ayase?" She asked.

"Yes?" Ayase turns her head to her.

"I know you are still traumatized by your parents' deaths." Tsugumi said. "But I just want to say that I'll always be at your side. If you ever have trouble, I'll be there for you."

Ayase made a small smile. "Thank you Tsugumi."

"And I assure you. As long as you are in this hideout, there are no monsters." Tsugumi added. Ayase nods her head. Tsugumi wraps an arm around her while Ayase leans her head on her shoulder.

Suddenly, the computer in front of Tsugumi starts blinking. The two girls turn to the computer. Tsugumi widens her eyes as she noticed one red blinking object nearing the location of their hideout.

* * *

Tsugumi rushes out of the room and runs over to Gai who is putting on his coat. Gai turns to Tsugumi and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Hostile coming to our location." Tsugumi reported.

"How many?"

"One."

"Strange. They usually come more than one. But no matter. This should require just one bullet." Gai takes out his FN SCAR rifle and turns to the front.

Shu turns to Inori as she puts down her basket of apples and takes out her sniper rifle. She looks through the scope of the sniper rifle to take a closer look at the hostile object. Then she widens her eyes when she realizes it's not an infected.

It's a military truck.

She lowers her rifle and shouts at Gai, "GAI! IT'S THE MILITARY!"

Everybody in the hideout gasped, inlucing Hare, Souta and Yahiro who are standing nearby.

"Mi…military?" Ayase uttered in horror as she sat in the computer room.

"DAMMIT!" Gai yelled. He turns to everybody and yells at them, "READY YOUR GUNS! READY THE MINES!"

Tsugumi quickly rushes back to the computer room. Ayase watched as Tsugumi goes over to the computer and types in the codes.

The mines then lift up from the ground. However, the purple-haired officer opens the doors, turns to the front and takes out a grenade launcher. He fires a grenade at the mines. The mines then exploded and the truck safely drives through the thick smoke.

"Shit! They're still going through!" Tsugumi shouted.

"FIRE!" Gai yells as Shu, Yahiro, Souta and Hare stand beside him. They all fire their guns at the oncoming military truck. However, the truck is heavily armored and the bullets do little damage.

When the truck is near the hideout, the office fires another grenade at the gates.

"MOVE AWAY!" Gai yelled and he, Shu, Yahiro, Souta and Hare jump out of the way before the grenade lands and it explodes, destroying the gates.

When the smoke is cleared, Shu looks up and sees the truck has entered the hideout. Immediately, the officer, the driver and the other eight soldiers step out of the vehicle. The purple-haired officer walks over to Shu and stands in front of him. Shu widens his eyes in horror at him.

"Hello Shu Ouma. My name is Makoto Waltz Segai and we have been looking for you." The officer smirks at him.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Fighting Back

_**Chapter 6: Fighting Back**_

Within ten minutes, Segai and his soldiers rounded up Shu and the others as their prisoners. They all sat together in a line with their wrists and legs tied up.

While Tsugumi struggles to break free of her ropes, Ayase, who is sitting next to her turns to her with her eyes wide in horror. "Tsugumi…" She said. Tsugumi turns to her. "I thought you said there are no monsters."

Tsugumi frowns and said to her, "I'm sorry."

Shu looks up at Segai in fear. "What do you want from me?"

"Our superior wants to see you of course. Also, I take it that you already went through lots of hell just 24 hours on this island?" Segai asked Shu with a smirk.

"If you think you have won, you're wrong." Gai said to Segai, glaring at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Tsutsugami." Segai said to Gai. "But I think we have definitely won."

"Wait…" Inori spoke up, looking up at Segai. "If you are just here to take Shu, what's going to happen to us?"

"Kill you of course." Segai replied. Shu and the others all gasped at the same time.

"Nooo…." Ayase said, shaking her head. "I can't die!"

Segai then snaps his fingers and the soldiers immediately draw out their grenade launchers. "Destroy this place." He orders them. The soldiers then fire their grenades at the houses and they all explode into pieces. The others could only watch in horror as their hideout which they have been living for the past three years finally meet its demise.

Segai then grabs Gai's hair while one soldier grabs Shu by the back of his shirt. Shu turns to Gai and said to him, "Gai…I'm sorry things turn out this way."

Gai smirks at him and said to Shu, "No Shu…don't blame yourself."

Segai then drags Gai to the center while the other soldiers go to the truck and grab their flamethrowers.

Segai then makes Gai kneel in the center, facing his now destroyed hideout. He then takes out his pistol and aims it at the back of his head.

"NO! STOP!" Souta shouted with his eyes wide.

"NO PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM!" Ayase cried in horror with tears in her eyes.

"STOOOPPP!" Tsugumi shrieked.

"Now watch as everything burns around you before you die." Segai said as he wraps his finger around the trigger of his gun while his soldiers are now using their flamethrowers to burn the wooden houses.

"Shu…"

Shu widens his eyes as Gai turns his head to him.

"Take care of them."

"Gai…" Shu uttered.

**BANG!**

Shu, Inori, Ayase, Tsugumi, Souta, Hare and Yahiro simply watch in horror with their mouths gaping open asa bullet shoots through Gai's head and he slumps to the ground.

Segai sighs as he lowers his gun and shrugs. "Such a pity. Oh well, let's finish our job here."

"Bastard! FUCKING BASTARD!" Ayase shouted at Segai at the top of her lungs as tears pool down her cheeks. "HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM?! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Segai turns around, runs over to Ayase and uses his leg to kick her across her face, making her fall to the ground.

"Stop!" Inori cried.

"You are so fucking irritating." Segai said to Ayase.

"Sir, we're done." The soldiers carrying flamethrowers said to him as they walk over.

"Good…" Segai turns to the soldier who is grabbing onto Shu's shirt. "Take him away." The soldier nods his head as he carries Shu up and takes him to the truck. He turns to the other soldiers. "The rest of you…clear out the trash."

Segai turns back to Ayase who now has blood dripping out of her nose. "Bring Gai back…please…" She sobbed.

"Don't worry. You'll join him soon." Segai said as he aims his pistol at her.

Five soldiers go over to Inori, Yahiro, Souta, Hare and Tsugumi from behind, kick them to the ground and press their feet onto their backs.

Inori looks up at Shu and cried out to him. "SHUUU!"

"INORI!" Shu yells back at her as the soldier continues dragging him.

"No! It can't end like this!" Hare said as tears form in her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry, brother. I'm sorry." Yahiro said to himself.

""Please! Don't shoot!" Souta shouted as the soldiers aim their rifles at the back of their heads.

"Ready…" One of the soldiers said.

Shu closes his eyes and grits his teeth. _'I…I'm sorry everyone…'_ He thought. _'I'm hopeless.'_

'_No Shu, you're not.'_

* * *

Shu opens his eyes and finds himself in a completely white room.

"Shu, don't b weak."

Shu turns around and widens his eyes as he finds himself standing in front of a person whom he has never seen in a long time.

"Father…"

Kurosu Ouma nods his head as he said to his son solemnly, "Son…you have always been a courageous person but you never notice it."

"Father…I'm hopeless." Shu said to him. "I can't save my friends. And…" He lowers his head. "I don't think I can save mom either."

"You're wrong!" His father scolded. Shu gasps as he looks back up at him. "You are not weak! Find your inner self to fight them back."

Shu remained silent for a moment before he closes his eyes and stood still. "Find your inner self…" His father said to him.

"AND FIGHT BACK!"

* * *

The soldier opens the doors of the truck and said to Shu, "Get in!"

Suddenly, Shu's eyes snap open, he uses his head to knock the soldier's face, breaking his nose in the process.

"ARGH!" The soldier yells in pain as he backs away. Shu then turns around and kicks him in the gut. The soldier falls to the ground. Shu quickly kneels down, turns around and grabs the pistol that was in the soldier's pouch.

Shu stands up, fires a shot and the bullet breaks the ropes that were wrap around his wrist. Shu grabs the gun in his hand and turns to the soldier who holds up his hand, pleading for his life.

"No! Sto-"

**BANG!**

The shot alerted everyone present. Segai turns around puzzled. "What's going on?" Segai asked.

Shu then appears from behind the truck and fires a bullet at Segai's knee, making him yell in pain and fall to the ground.

"Shu!" Inori cried with a smile on her face. Yahiro, Souta, Hare, Tsugumi and Ayase were amazed at this sight.

"Karma's a bitch." Shu said to Segai. "Deal with it."

"Damn you!" One of the soldiers said angrily as they aim their rifles at him.

Segai growls and orders his soldiers, "SHOOT HIM!"

The soldiers fire their guns at Shu. Shu rolls over to dodge the bullets and fires another shot at one of the soldiers who was on top of Tsugumi which went through his chest. After the soldier falls off the ground, Tsugumi takes this chance to roll around and uses her leg to kick down the soldier next to her. As the soldier falls, he accidentally topples the other three soldiers next to him and they all fall off from Inori, Yahiro, Souta and Hare.

"Hang on everyone!" Shu said to everyone as he runs over to them. Meanwhile, Segai growls as he aims his pistol at Shu's back.

"Go to hell kid." Segai said.

"SHU!" Inori cried. Shu turns around and widens his eyes as he sees Segai aiming his gun at him. Yahiro manages to break free of his ropes, quickly grabs one of the soldier's rifles and fires a shot at Segai, shooting a bullet through his shoulder. Segai screams in pain as he falls to the ground due to a bullet wound for a second time.

Shu turns back around and sees one soldier trying to get up but Yahiro quickly wraps his arms around him.

"Free the others!" Yahiro said to Shu. Shu nods his head and goes over to Tsugumi. He quickly unties the ropes around her wrists when one soldier tackles Shu to the ground.

Shu turns around and sees the soldier aiming his rifle at him. But suddenly, Tsugumi also grabs a rifle from one of the fallen soldiers and fires a shot through the back of his head, saving Shu.

Yahiro wraps his arms around the soldier's head tightly. The soldier struggles to break free but eventually Yahiro manages to break his neck, killing him instantly.

Shu gets up and aims his gun at a soldier who was trying to attack Yahiro from behind. He fires a shot and Yahiro turns around just in time to watch a bullet going through the soldier's chest.

Finally, Tsugumi fires her rifle at the last remaining soldier. A bullet goes through the soldier's forehead and he slumps to the ground.

"STOP!"

Shu, Tsugumi, Yahiro, Souta and Hare turn their heads and see Segai and two remaining soldiers all aiming their guns at Ayase. Ayase whimpers in fear.

"Surrender or I will blow her brains out." Segai said with his eyes narrowed. Shu, Tsugumi and Yahiro hesitate as they see Segai ready to pull the trigger of his pistol.

Then, Segai widens his eyes in shock. "Wait…there's only six of you."

Suddenly, a shot was fired and one soldier got shot in the back and falls to the ground.

The other soldier turns around and Inori fires another shot at him with her sniper rifle and a bullet goes through his forehead. Segai gasps as his last two soldiers are dead as well. Shu goes over to him and kicks him across his head. Segai falls to the ground and Shu aims his gun at him.

"Wait, stop…" Segai said to him in fear. "We're not infected. Why are you killing us?"

Shu's eyes narrowed. "You're not infected…but you're corrupted."

He then fires a shot at Segai's head and the officer slumps to the ground dead.

Shu looks up and Inori immediately goes over to him and hugs him.

"Shu…" Inori sobbed as her tears splashes onto his clothes. "You saved us…"

Shu's eyes softened and hugs back Inori. "Inori…" He whispered.

Meanwhile, Yahiro goes to free Souta and Hare while Tsugumi goes over to Ayase and unties the ropes around her wrists.

"You okay?" Tsugumi asked Ayase. Ayase turns to her and nods her head. Tsugumi then carries Ayase up in her arms and the disabled girl hugs her friend.

Shu and Inori both break their hug and they both turn to the others. Yahiro, Souta and Hare walk over and the seven gathered around together.

Souta looks around and sees that their hideout is now burning in flames. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"We leave." Shu said. "This place has nothing left."

"What about him?" Ayase asked with tearstained eyes. Everyone turn to Gai's corpse, still laying on the ground.

Shu sighs and removes his uniform. He goes over to the corpse. He turns Gai's body over so that his head is facing upward. He then covers his body with his uniform. He turns back to the others.

"He was a good man. He kept us all alive til the end." Shu said to them. Everyone nodded. "But now, we're on our own. Let's grab whatever weapons and supplies we have left and leave."

"You heard him. Let's move." Tsugumi said to the others.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone managed to find back their weapons and gather all supplies that survive the fire. Souta and Yahiro sat at the driver and passenger seats of the military truck respectively while Shu, Tsugumi, Ayase and Hare sat at the back. Inori is thelast to board in. She turns to the burning hideout and stares at it for one last time. She bows her head in silence before turning back to the truck and closes the doors as she gets in.

Souta then drives the truck out of the hideout and everyone leaves.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Unfriendly Reunion

_**Chapter 7: Unfriendly Reunion**_

_**US Military Base 1  
West Cocoon Island**_

Haruka moaned as she slowly opens her eyes. She lifts her head up and finds herself in a small room and sitting in front of a desk with a small lamp placed on it.

She tries to get up but quickly realizes her wrists are cuffed. She looks down and sees two metal handcuffs cuffed around both of her wrists and the chair she is sitting on.

The door then opens up. Haruka looks up and lets out a small gasp as she sees a man walking into the room. A man she greatly recognized.

"Keido?" She said.

"Hello, sister." The man now known as Keido said to her as he closes the door behind her.

Haruka's face of shock turns into a look of anger as her brother takes a chair and sits in front of her.

"It's been a long time." Keido said, placing his elbows on the desk and grasping his fingers together.

"Where am I? And where is Shu?" Haruka asked.

Keido chuckled. "Seriously? These are the questions you asked during a reunion with your brother?"

"I said where the hell am I and where is he?!" Haruka shouted angrily. Keido then slams his hands onto the desk and gets up.

"SHUT UP! Don't talk to your brother in that kind of tone!" Keido yelled. Haruka angrily turns her head away.

"You don't have the right to call me your sibling long ago." Haruka said.

Keido then calms down and sits back down on his chair. "Don't worry. Your son is fine." Haruka gasped as she turns back to him. "My search team was supposed to capture and bring him back to me but they hadn't reported back for 3 days. It's assumed he is still out there."

Haruka smiled a bit, but it quickly vanished when Keido speaks again, "But he can't get away from us for long. He's just a kid after all."

"I swear, if you harm my son, I'll-"

"Do what?" Keido cuts her off. "You are our prisoner and completely cuffed. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Don't think I'm cuffed doesn't mean I can't do anything." Haruka replied.

Keido laughs again. "Oh my dear sister, you are always so arrogant…just like your husband."

"So all along, you were jealous of Kurosu?" Haruka asked. "Why? I thought you two were close friends."

"He was _never _my friend."

"Then you really are a sad being." Just then, Haruka coughed.

"You seem like you could need some water." Keido said.

"What do you think? I barely get anything to drink for the last few days here." Haruka said.

Keido takes out his radio and speaks to his soldier from the other side, "Private, mind bringing in a glass of water?"

"Yes sir." The soldier's voice replied before Keido hangs off.

"So what was your intention in throwing me and my son here?" Haruka asked.

"Because I want you and your son to share the same pain I went through." Keido said, narrowing his eyes.

"What same pain? What have we ever done to you?!" Haruka asked yelling. "Don't you have a decent job now? A scientist working for the military sounds like a well-paying job after all."

Keido shakes his head. "You don't understand. Your husband…he was always so much better than me in every way." A smirk appears on his face. "I'm glad he's gone."

Haruka's frown deepens. "Kurosu will always be better than you even when he's not around."

"Well at least with him gone, I have become the new head of the military science department and everybody on this island is under my control, both military and civlians." Keido said.

Haruka leans towards him. "Tell me wholeheartedly…are you my husband's murderer?"

Keido leans toward her as well. "And what if I tell you the answer is yes?"

Haruka's frown deepens as within her body, she is now quivering with rage. Just then, a soldier comes into the room with a cup of water.

Haruka turns to the soldier and watches Keido taking the cup. He turns to her. "I did ask for a cup of water, but I didn't say it's for you." He then drinks the water from the cup. After drinking all of it, he passes it back to the soldier and they both leave the room, leaving Haruka alone.

Haruka calms down as she lowers her head. A tear rolls down from her cheek.

"Shu…Please save me…"

* * *

_**US Military Base 2**_

_**East Cocoon Island**_

At the helipad, a soldier is waving his arms as a helicopter is slowly lowering itself to the ground. When the helicopter lands safely, the bald dark-skinned man walks over to it with two soldiers following him from behind.

The helicopter door then slides open, revealing five soldiers in military vests. The leader then gets up from her seat, steps out of the helicopter and walk over to him. The dark-skinned man and the two soldiers salute to her.

"At ease." The leader said. The three lower their hands and the dark-skinned man extends out his hand.

"Good to have you at our base, Colonel Claire Farron." The man said. Claire grabs the man's hand and shakes it.

"Thank you General. And please, refer me as Lightning."

"The two let go of their hands and the dark-skinned man continued, "Colonel, I assure you everything on this island is completely fine."

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "Everything's fine…when I say so."

The man nods his head. "Right." He said uneasily.

"What's your name by the way?" Lightning asked.

"General Guin." The man replied.

"Guin, escort us into the base." Lightning said as the four other visitors walk over and stand behind her.

"Right. This way." Guin and the two soldiers then turn around and escort Lightning and her team to the base.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Sovereign: Sorry it's kinda short but I hope it's still worth waiting. Read and review!


	9. Deception

**Sovereign: Hey guys, I haven't forgotten about this story. Don't worry. ^^;**

_**Chapter 8: Deception**_

Lightning and her team sat together in a meeting room. When everybody sat down, Guin said to them, "Alright. Make yourselves comfortable. I have some things to attend to for a while but I'll oe back in a minute."

With that, Guin turns around and makes his leave. One of the soldiers, who has brown shoulder length hair and dressed in a tan military jacket, dark green pants and black boots, turns to Lightning, "I feel something isn't right about this base."

"So do I, Noel." Lightning said. She turns her head to a man with dark skin and has a black afro and dressed in a green jacket, black gloves, tan pants and black boots. "Sazh…I really hope what you said to cure the disease is true."

Sazh bows his head. "Trust me Lightning. It will work. I have spent years doing lots of research in this vaccine."

"So Sazh…exactly how long have you known Yaag Rosch?" A soldier with long purple hair and dressed in a black military vest, dark green pants and black boots asked Sazh.

"Since childhood, Sergeant Caius." Sazh replied. "Yaag was also a hot-headed person. But nevertheless, I was the only person to him to understand his feelings. When I first heard news that he brought this catastrophe upon this island, I was shocked. I never knew he would actually complete his family's job in creating this deadly virus. But thankfully, you people gave me permission to get a sample of this disease so that I can work on a vaccine."

"Let's hope this vaccine can actually work." The last soldier who has spiky yellow and dark brown hair and wears a black uniform said.

Lightning sighs. Sazh turns to her. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just that finally…after three years, all the infected…can finally revert back to their former selves. I was here on this island three years ago. I remembered how it all began. And ever since my sister and I escaped, I rejoined the military, convincing the higher-ups everyday not to kill all the infected with their missiles as their last resort."

"You actually have sympathy for the infected, ma'am?" Noel asked.

Lightning turns to Noel and nods her head. "Yes. Think about it. What are these people actually thinking while they are infected? Surely there is still some human within them."

Sazh nods his head. There was an awkward silence in the room for a few seconds before the door opens up. Everyone looks up as Guin steps in, holding a file and a tray of five cups of water.

"I'm sure you are all thirsty." He said as he puts the tray on the table. "Drink some water."

The five then each grab a cup of water. As Guin turns around and opens up his file for a moment, Lightning looks into her cup and notices some small green blobs inside the content. She looks up and gestures to her teammates by slowly shaking her head. The others nod their heads in response. When Guin turns around, everybody look up at him and smile innocently.

"Colonel?" Guin said. Lightning nods her head and gets up from her chair, still holding the cup in her hand. Guin narrows his eyes, noticing she hasn't drunk her water.

When Lightning stands in front of him, Guin holds out the file to her. "Here is the file, showing that everything in our base is completely fine.

Lightning puts the cup on the table and takes the file. Guin smiles at her at first, but instantly, his expression turned into a look of shock.

Lightning grabs the file and rips it into half. She throws it onto the floor and said to Guin, "No more playing games with us. Like I said, everything is fine when I say so. For the past three years, you guys keep telling us that everything on this island is fine. But you never specify how fine it is. And we also have a very hard time trying to contact your superior Shuichiro Keido and until today, he never gave us an actual answer how someone managed to take a sample of the virus and brought it to Stellar Island."

"But didn't he say it's because our security systems were down at the time?" Guin asked.

"We ain't buying that bullshit." Noel said sternly. "The US military security system is always top-notch."

"Tell us the god damn truth about this place now." The spiky-haired man said, holding his shotgun.

"Easy Argo." Caiius said, holding his arm in front of him.

"Or I'm shutting this place down." Lightning said.

Guin stares at Lightning dumbfounded. His eyes are wide, sweat rolls down from the side of his head and his mouth gapes open. Then, his look of shock distorts into an ugly scowl.

"Sorry Colonel…but I'm under orders by Shichiro Keido to kill you." Guin then draws out his pistol from his pocket. But Lightning quickly grabs his arm. She turns him around and gives his arm a twist, making him yell in pain and agony. As he yell with his mouth open, Lightning quickly grabs her cup of water, pours it into his mouth and she closes his jaw. Guin spits it out, but some of its content had already went down his throat.

Lightning releases Guin and she and her team watch as he slams himself against the wall. His eyes roll back and he slumps to the ground.

Suddenly, bullets come shooting through the door.

"Down!" Lightning shouted as she quickly rolls over the floor and hide under the table. The other members also hide under it and draw out their weapons.

As the firing continues, Caius turns to Argo and said to him, "Now is the time."

"Awesomesauce." Argo replied as he loads his shotgun.

"Give us your orders ma'am." Noel said to Lightning as he kneels next to her, holding his MK-16 rifle close to him.

When the bullets stop firing, the door is kicked open and three soldiers walk into the room.

"Fire!" Lightning shouted. She, Noel, Sazh, Caius and Argo then come out from the table and fire at the soldiers. After the three soldiers fall to the ground, Lightning turns to her team. "Let's move! We're getting out of here!"

The five then run out of the room. They turn right and run down the hallway. A voice then speaks through the building radio. "Attention! Colonel Claire Farron has escaped! Fire at her upon seeing her! Repeat, fire at her upon seeing her!"

Then, an alarm rang. Lightning and her team stop as she widens her eyes. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Sazh asked.

"The alarm! It's going to attract all the infected over here!" Lightning yelled.

"Really?!" Argo said in shock.

"Yes! Last time when I was on this island, I learned from my experience that these infected are attracted to sound. Then, according to one of the survivors who escape from Stellar Island, when the rogue military base on that island triggered the alarm, it attracted millions of them to their base." Lightning explained.

"Damn it! Guess we will have to fight our way through when they arrive." Noel said.

"For now, let's first head to the information room." Lightning said. "If these bastards won't give us any answers, we'll search it ourselves."

"Good idea." Caius nods his head.

"Let's stick together and fire at will." Lightning said. Her team members nod their heads and the five continue running down the hallway as the alarm continues to ring throughout the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the base, a soldier yells from the top of the guard tower. "Go go go!" He shouted at the soldiers. They are all armed with their rifles and running their way into the building.

Then, the soldier heard a loud scream. He turns his head and holds up his binoculars. His eyes widens in horror when he spotted something in the distance.

"Oh god…" He muttered.

What he saw was a huge group of infected sprinting their way towards the base.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
